


Security Deposit

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Expect nothing but wacky shenanigans from this, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Roomates, The zelink will be subtle in this, botw Link and Zelda are the templates for this story, college shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: If it's broke, don't fix it.





	Security Deposit

A toilet.

 

Actually, the toilet of _her apartment._

 

Correction.

 

The toilet of the apartment she shared with her roommate Link.

 

The toilet of the apartment she shared with Link, _expelling foam_.

 

'What the…’

 

The toilet of their apartment, expelling a larger amount of foam, now edited with googly eyes and a dialogue bubble, with 'halp’ written in it, all caps.

 

‘... Heeeeeeck’.

 

Zelda closed the messaging app, and dialed a phone on from her recently called list.

 

'ZELDA, THE TOILET IS PUKING’, the voice of a young man shouted through the speaker.

 

'Link, what did you do?’

 

'Nothing, I swear! It’s been like this after I flushed!’

 

‘I’m going over there immediately’, she stated, rushing through the hall. 'Don't do anything’.

 

'Oh, right, the deposit’, he sounded panicked. 'Bye’.

 

'Yup, bye’, she hung.

 

She was lucky classes had ended for the day, and that she had her scooter motorcycle parked outside, so it was a ten minute ride to their apartment, an old brownstone apartment on the third floor of a building.

 

It was small, hot in summer, cold in winter, the walls were not precisely thick, and there was a mysterious air draft somewhere, but no one had been murdered in it and, above all things, it was cheap: worth every single rupee of the five hundred it costed a month.

 

She climbed upstairs like her life depended on it, almost kicking the door open, striding towards the hallway.

 

Her friend sat on the floor, peeking through the door, which was slightly opened. He was still in pajamas, his sandy blond hair a rat’s nest.

 

‘It’s been like this since we talked’, he whispered.

 

‘It’s not a hostage situation’, she cleared him, hanging her white parka on the rack.

 

‘Nope’, he was fixed on the toilet. ‘It’s like _a bomb is going to explode_ ’.

 

‘Link, you watch too many movies’, Zelda groaned.

 

‘I’m a film student’, he looked at her. ‘ _I must’._

 

She just rolled her eyes at his words.

 

‘Ok, I’m going inside’, she pushed him gently, entering the room, and grabbing the plunger next to the lavatory. ‘This surely is just a little clogging’.

 

‘Don’t risk your life for this!’, he moved away from the door. ‘We can call-’

 

‘NO WAY WE’RE CALLING HIM’, she cut him.

 

‘Alrighty, don’t bite me!’, Link sighed. ‘He is not that scary!’

 

‘He looks like he murdered someone’, Zelda hissed, as she rolled up the sleeves of her immaculate white blouse, and with her bare hands pushed the foam, and stuck the plunge on the toilet, pumping furiously for several minutes.

 

After several tries, the toilet made some loud gurgling sounds, more reminiscent of an antediluvian monster than a clogged pipe.

 

And then a scream. And a splash.

 

Link looked inside, worried about his dear friend.

 

Despair in her eyes.

 

Wet hair and clothes, tinted with a mysterious bright, almost neon blue color.

 

More foam, now sprinkled on walls, in arrays of light blue to white.

 

‘We’re going to need his help’, Zelda sighed, defeated. ‘This is fucked up’.

 

Link instead of laughing, just looked at her with dead eyes and dialed a phone.

 

'Hi, it's Link. Are you at the record store or somewhere else?’, he asked, a little nervous. 'Uh-huh. Great. We have a problem in the bathroom. You’ll be here in-’

 

The door knocked, Link rushed to open.

 

A bulky, tall man of dark brown skin and long red hair, sprinkled with some almost graying strands, all slicked back in a high ponytail was at the door, clad in a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

 

Link just hung and smiled tensely. He looked like a giant against him.

 

'So you have a problem with that damn toilet?’, the man asked, the timbre of his voice deep and hard.

 

‘Yup’, the short young man nodded. ‘Good evening, Mr. Dragmire’.

 

‘Hey, kiddo’, the tall man stepped inside.

 

The redhead looked at the young woman coming out of the bathroom.

 

‘No questions, please’, she sat at the small table, dripping wet. ‘Just look inside and you’ll see’.

 

And the door smashed close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fueled by the amazing Peppa (@pepofthewild on twitter), so all credit of the concept to her.
> 
> Expect episodic drabbles of this funky domestic partnership!


End file.
